Someone Like You
by WrappedInARiddle
Summary: AU Story - Dan Scott will stop at nothing to break up Brooke and Lucas's relationship, even threatening her heavily pregnant mother who happens to work for him. After some tragedy and time will they survive or have to call it quits? Read to find out… Diane request. :) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**New Author's Note: Hi everyone! I took this story down to resolve a conflict, now that it's over I am putting it back up on FF. I let it sit too long in limbo so now I'm re-posting the first two chapters and finishing the story. Sorry for any confusion this might have caused. As always you guys are amazing... :) Thanks so much for reading!**

 **-Krystal**

 **Someone Like You**

 **Author's Note:** So this is a story idea Diane sent me about six months ago and I was too busy at the moment to take it on… But even though I am currently working on a few stories, I decided to write this out for her. :) It's going to be short - 6 chapters max. Thanks!

 **Summary:** AU Story - Dan Scott will stop at nothing to break up Brooke and Lucas's relationship, even threatening her heavily pregnant mother who happens to work for him. After some tragedy and time will they survive or have to call it quits? Read to find out…

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything OTH related… If I did the show would have gone a completely different direction. Story title is _Someone Like You_ by Adele. As I mentioned earlier, the story outline belongs to the lovely Diane Hermans, but the story itself is mine. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

"I can't open it." Lucas said as he paced his bedroom, "Do you think you can open it pretty girl? I mean my entire life is hindering on this envelope; if it's good news I get to go to Duke with Nathan on scholarship, if it's bad news I have to stay in Tree Hill for two years before transferring." He stopped and sat on the edge of the bed, "My mom and uncle Keith cannot afford tuition otherwise, I am too anxious to open it."

Brooke stared at him and started to laugh, "Lucas you are one of the smartest people I know, any university would be lucky to have you." She kissed him gently and gave him an eskimo noses kiss to calm his nerves, "And if Duke doesn't offer you a scholarship - screw them." She shrugged with another giggle, "Let me see the package broody, you got this."

Lucas tossed the envelope to Brooke a little forcefully, "Sorry pretty girl I didn't mean that."

Brooke motioned for Lucas to join her on his bed and waited for him to get settled, "Whatever the outcome, just know I love you." Brooke flipped it over quickly and removed the file jacket embossed with _Duke University_ insignia and seal, "It looks like it's filled with fluff, not to jinx it but I think that is a good sign." She opened the folder and read through the admissions letter, when she got to the end she squealed loudly, "Congratulations Luke you are a Blue Devil." She handed him the crisp sheet of linen paper.

Lucas read through it and felt his eyes burn with fresh tears, "I did it pretty girl, I cannot believe it. I need to go down to the cafe to show my mother, would you like to come with me?"

"No… I wish I could, I need to go pick up my mom for her doctor's appointment. She has already rescheduled it twice," Brooke slid off the bed and grabbed her jacket and scarf, "Thank you by the way for talking to Dan. I know that must not have been fun for you but I appreciate it broody."

"Of course, that's what boyfriends are for." Lucas pulled her in for a hug, "Victoria is nearly six months pregnant, doctor's appointments are a must."

Brooke nodded into his chest, "I know… I am hoping today we can find out if she is having a boy or a girl." Brooke was the first to admit that becoming an older sister at the ripe old age of eighteen was strange most of the time, but after the initial shock had worn off she had to admit that she was excited about all the possibilities. Her fingers were crossed in the hopes that the baby was a girl, for no other reason that whenever she perused the mall baby girl clothes were infinitely cuter than baby boy clothes. "We did narrow the name pool down though, so that's a plus."

Lucas took his _Keith_ _Scott Body Shop_ hoodie, "I haven't heard the latest list, care to share?"

"Boys or girls?" Brooke replied.

"Let's start with the boys," Lucas smiled.

Brooke glared, "You really think it's going to be a boy? I don't think I could deal with having a baby brother." Brooke wrinkled her nose before continuing, "Dakota, Gideon, Jasper, Leopold and Rylan."

"I don't think I've asked this before but what last name is the baby going to have?" Lucas asked as they headed to the door that lead to the back porch.

Brooke shrugged, "Well considering she is refusing to name the father I am assuming it will be Davis. I mean, Tree Hill is a small town, I would figure out who it is if the baby had his name." Brooke fished the keys out of her purse and walked down the brick pathway to her powder blue VW bug - the parting birthday gift from her absentee father. "The girls list still needs some work I think, Cordelia, Gemma, Helena, Piper and Waverly. She has settled on Wren for a middle name though, my mom and I are both thinking baby Davis is a girl, so the name needs to be perfect."

Lucas shook his head and opened the driver's side door, "You are so cute it's silly. I'll call you tonight beautiful, I love you." Lucas kissed Brooke gently then watched as she got into her car and shut the door.

"I love you too," She smiled, "I'm so proud of you Luke, you have worked so hard for this. You are amazing, being on this journey with you has been surreal."

He couldn't help the grin the crept across his face, "We have many more adventures to come pretty girl just you wait."

* * *

Brooke pulled into the parking lot of _Dan Scott Motors_ and double parked in front of the glass double doors that lead to Victoria Davis's office, Brooke hurried inside, "Mom?" She said when she was just inside, "Come on mom, I don't want you to be late for your appointment."

Victoria Davis came out of her small darkened office and smiled at her daughter, "Brooklyn my love we aren't going to be late. Stop worrying so much, I just need to drop these contracts off to Dan and then I am free."

A few years ago when Richard Davis ran off with him twenty year old secretary, Victoria needed to find gainful employment to keep her and Brooke from becoming homeless. Richard had managed to successfully hide the majority of his assets to avoid lifelong alimony payments for Victoria and higher child support payments for Brooke. She didn't like pity but Richard Davis could give Dan Scott a run for his money in the shitty father department. Brooke looked up at the large wall clock and sighed, "Mom we have to get to the other side of town in fifteen minutes, come on. Whatever it is, it can wait till tomorrow."

Dan stormed out of his office and huffed at the sight of Brooke's car blocking the possible entrance of customers, "Brooke I am not going to tell you again, double park outside one more time and I will be forced to tow your car."

Victoria handed him the files and placed her hand on his forearm, "Dan there is no reason for that, it's my fault honestly. I wasn't ready when she got here, plus she's excited." Victoria rubbed her slightly rounded abdomen, "Today is the day we find out baby Davis's gender."

Brooke watched in horror as Dan's angry exterior softened at her mother's words, 'was there something going on there?' She wondered? She felt a chill run down her spine and willed herself to just let it go, "Fourteen minutes mom."

"I still have my money on a boy, a strapping baby boy would be good for both you and Brooke." Dan smiled and contorted his face into an almost awkward grin. "Were you with my son this afternoon by chance?"

'Oh here we go,' Brooke said to herself before answering, "Yes I was."

"I know the college declaration notices have to be returned soon, did he hear from Duke?" Dan spoke, walking towards her.

Brooke bit her lip and shrugged, "I am not sure," she lied. "You would have to talk to Lucas about that." Brooke reasoned with herself that it wasn't her news to share, she did smile though at the thought of all of Lucas's dreams coming true without Dan's help or money. "Mom… Thirteen minutes."

Victoria rolls her eyes with a sigh and walks out to Brooke's car, "Brooklyn," she calls from the passenger side.

She breaks eye contact with Dan and retreats to her car, "Let's go figure out what baby Davis is, I can hardly stand it."

* * *

Karen looked up as the bell on the cafe door chimed with a customer's entrance, she smiled at the boy rushing inside, "Did it finally start to rain?"

"It did," Lucas removed his coat and shook out his hair, "I thought I would beat it, apparently not." Lucas saddled up to the counter and took a seat, "I have some news ma, is Keith coming by soon I really want to share it with the both of you."

Karen placed a coffee mug on the counter and poured hot cocoa from the waiting carafe, "He was finishing up his final car when I spoke to him last." Karen scooped a dollop of whipped cream into the waiting cup and smirked, "I was in labor with you for nearly thirty-six hours Lucas Eugene with-"

"No drugs," Lucas finished. "I know ma, you've told me this story before." He surveyed the cafe and there currently weren't any patrons, "I suppose you're right," Lucas reached into his shirt pocket and handed the folded sheet of paper to his mother, "Let me know what you think."

"Can you first tell me if it's good news or bad news?" Karen asked, kinking her eyebrow at him. "I have had a long day, I don't think I can take much more disappointment."

Lucas sighed, "It's good news ma I promise."

"Thank you Lukey bear," Karen patted his hand and unfolded the paper. She read over the contents and brought her hand to her mouth, "My goodness." Tears welled up in her eyes, "This is one of those moments, those wonderful parental moments. Duke is your dream and according to this you get to go to school there all four years for free, hopefully you will start for the Blue Devils, they have even lined you up a part time job. This is the best news I have had in weeks."

"Thank you," Lucas beamed, "When I came home I saw it in the mailbox and I couldn't open it. I made Brooke come over and open it for me," He took a drink of his cocoa, "So what's the rotten news you received today?"

"Oh it's nothing," Karen waved it off, "We might need to replace the roof. Keith had two contractors come out over the leak in the kitchen. When the rain clears, they want to get on the roof and check out the sub roof. Best case scenario we just have to patch the spots where it's leaking, worst case they off to tear off the entire roof."

"Jesus ma," Lucas worried, "Can we afford that?"

"Can we afford what?" Keith said from the kitchen. "I thought I would surprise your mother and here you are ruining my game kid."

Keith hugged Karen and kissed her forehead, "Here you need to read this?"

"What is it?" Keith asked, "Is it the quotes for the roof? That was quick." Keith unfolds the paper and looks it over.

He silently folds it back up and slides it to Lucas, "What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing," Keith shined, "My son is going to Duke in the fall and I couldn't be prouder." Keith reached across the counter and hugged Lucas, "What do you say we close up early and celebrate?"

"That can be arranged," Karen smiled, "I know the owner and she is alright with it." The small family laughed and hugged and prepared to celebrate Lucas's momentous achievement. Dan crossed the street to head inside _Karen's Cafe_ for any news on Lucas's admission to Duke when the site in front of him was confirmation enough, now was the time to make sure that the bastard son he never wanted rose to his highest potential… Phase one was now complete; Lucas was just admitted to a top tier university, his own alma mater. Now was the time to implement phase two; the removal of the anchor holding him to Tree Hill - Brooklyn Penelope Davis.

* * *

So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? It's going to be a fast paced story, only about 5-7 chapters max.

Hit review and tell me what you think. :)

Thanks again!

Krystal


	2. Chapter 2

**New Author's Note: Hi everyone! I took this story down to resolve a conflict, now that it's over I am putting it back up on FF. I let it sit too long in limbo so now I'm re-posting the first two chapters and finishing the story. Sorry for any confusion this might have caused. As always you guys are amazing... :) Thanks so much for reading!**

 **-Krystal**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Brooke spotted Lucas from the quad and jogged over to him, when she was certain he saw her, she jumped up into his arms and wrapped her toned legs around his waist. She planted a kiss square on his lips before Lucas even had a second to think, he pulled away a few seconds later and placed her back down on the floor, "Brooke honey, we're at school no one wants to see that."

Brooke looked past him and saw Skills and Mouth grinning ear to ear, "Eat it up boys, we all know you're just jealous." She turned to Lucas and pulled her cell phone out of her purse, "I was excited - I couldn't help it." She finds the picture she snapped only ten minutes ago, "Just posted this morning," Lucas looked at her phone and smiled, "Lucas E. Scott - Duke University - Class Of 2020 - Civil Engineering. Is it odd that your success turns me on?"

Lucas gulps and hands Brooke her phone, he kisses her neck and whispers, "Are you coming by later? I might be in the mood to celebrate."

She's huffs, "I can't broody, I'm sorry. After school I have cheer practice and then my mom and I are doing a photoshoot together to reveal the gender of baby Davis. I am free tomorrow, I would even be up for taking a mental health day from school and never leaving my room."

"That sounds enticing," he grinned devilishly. "Count me in, but don't let me forget we have dinner plans at the cafe tomorrow night with Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jake. We can't cancel again." Lucas took Brooke's hands in his, "It's been over a week since your mother's appointment, when do we get to find out what she's having? I am your boyfriend, I should find out before everyone else, I will play a big part in this kid's life so it's only fair."

Brooke's dimples instantly became more announced and she kinked one eyebrow, "You can wait just like everyone else, I will be damned if I let you, Lucas Eugene Scott corrupt my little sister and turn her into a clown just like you."

Lucas's eyes widened, "Victoria is having a girl, that's fantastic pretty girl. Are you excited?"

"Shit," Brooke bit her lip, "Why am I always falling for your tricks?"

"I know that answer," he placed his hand on the small of Brooke's back and pulled her into him, "You love me, that's why."

"That's right," she squeezed his chin. "I do love you - but if you tell anyone before my mother is ready to tell everyone I will strangle the life right out of that sexy body of yours."

'She can look downright menacing when she wanted to… It's kind of hot.' Lucas laughed as the thoughts floating around in his brain at the moment. Lucas heard the bell signaling that lunch was now over "Come on, I don't want you to be late." Lucas reached for her books and Brooke linked her arm under his, "So has the name been decided yet?"

"Yes, in a few months time I will have a little sister and her name is going to be Cordelia Wren Davis and I honestly cannot wait." Brooke stopped in front of the open door leading to her English class. "This is me, call me tonight broody. I love you to the moon-"

Lucas spun Brooke into his arms and kissed her lustfully before finishing her statement like they have done a million times before, "and back again, I love you pretty girl."

* * *

"Thank you so much Dan for letting us use the beach house as the backdrop for my pregnancy shoot, I appreciate it." Victoria smiled and caressed her rounded stomach.

"Of course, anything I can do for my number one gal." Dan winked, "So it is easier the second time around? Deb and I always thought we would have more children - but alas that wasn't in the cards for us."

"Some days are harder than others honestly," Victoria sat down in one of the cushioned deck chairs, "when I was pregnant with Brooke my social standing was different. I was fresh out of college, working in an art gallery and when I told Richard I was pregnant he forced me to quit the job I loved and become a lady who lunches. This time around I have been working and I must say it's been divine."

"Pregnancy suits you Vicky, you are glowing." Dan takes a seat next to her and pats her hand. "So what is the purpose of this photo session exactly?"

"There are hardly pictures of me when I was pregnant with Brooke, this is important to her. Some days I think she is more excited about this baby than I am." Victoria checked her watch, "so I ordered these confetti poppers filled with pink confetti and streamers. It should turn out lovely without reading desperate - I mean I am hardly the picture of blossoming motherhood at nearly 41 years old." Victoria retrieved her sun glasses from her purse, "Brooke told me about Duke, you must be so proud of Lucas's accomplishment."

Dan exhaled loudly, "Well I would love to take credit for that one but he has spent most of formative with Karen and my brother and I am sure they are both proud."

Victoria grimaced and gave his knee a gentle squeeze, "It's never too late to repair that relationship Dan; look at me and Brooke we had a contentious rapport for most of her life - but after Richard and I divorced all we had was each other."

"Forgive me for prying," Dan says, "But how are you two going to manage when Lucas goes off to Duke in the fall?"

Victoria pauses before she answers, but Dan can see that she is confused by his question. "Brooke is planning to stay here after graduation and help me until the baby is born. She will be joining Lucas and the others in Durham before the fall quarter."

Dan's heart raced as anger coursed through his veins, "of course she will be joining him. Where was my head?"

* * *

Haley took out her notebook, placed it on the table in front of them while they waited for their order. "So I have a list of off campus housing that are within our budget, Nathan and I are heading to Durham next weekend to check out a few of them. Would you and Lucas like to join us?"

Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulder, "I cannot wait until we are all in Durham, it's going to unbelievable pretty girl, just you wait."

"Did you ask Nathan and Haley about crashing with them through the end of the summer?" Brooke mentions while she gives Haley's list a once over. "Wow - your budget is a lot more than I wanted to spend a month."

Lucas straightened up, "Nope, I forgot. So baby brother do you mind putting up your brother until Brooke moves to Durham, I surf a mean couch."

"Not a problem Luke," Nathan smiled.

"So how was the shoot yesterday? Did Victoria have a good time?" Haley fiddled with her pencil as she waited for Brooke to answer.

"It was a great moment we got to share together," Brooke beamed as she thought about the day before. "She wanted to capture some pictures out in the surf, the tide was higher than she expected so ten minutes in she was drenched with saltwater and her makeup was running off her face. We rallied though and got some fun pictures of me shooting her with confetti and Cordy loved it too, mom said she was kicking the entire time."

Haley brought her hand to her mouth and squealed, "Oh my goodness you're mom is having a girl. That's such wonderful news, but why would your mom name her corky?"

"Cordy… I am dabbling with nicknames. My little sister's name is Cordelia Wren Davis and I can't wait to meet her, how long is three months again?" Brooke expelled a deep sigh.

* * *

"Mom?" Brooke calls out when she enters the house, "I'm home."

"I'm in the living room Brooklyn." Her mother said.

Brooke hung her coat in the hall closet beside the door and continued, "Mom do you mind if I go to Durham with Luke next weekend." She stepped out of her heels and yawned, "We want to look at off campus housing…" She trailed off when she saw they weren't alone, "Mr. Scott I didn't know you were coming over tonight."

"Have a seat Brooke, I would like to have a little chat." Dan said, in a stern tone.

"What's going on, is everything alright?" Brooke sat down on the wingback chair in the corner across from him, "Mom is Cordy ok?"

"I'm fine sweetheart, Dan and I have been talking and he wanted to speak to you." Brooke was having difficulty reading her mother as well.

Dan scooted forward and put his hands on his knees, "As you probably guessed I was more than pleased to learn about Luke getting into Duke. This is a moment I have dreamed about for a long time."

'Sure,' I think to myself, 'you didn't give a damn about Lucas until he started whipping Nathan's ass on the court.' "My mother and I are thrilled as well, it isn't everyday that you get to watch the man you love find out the goal he has been working towards for four years is coming true."

"Yes well you see Brooke that's where we are having a problem." Dan narrowed his eyes at her, "If Lucas is going to graduate in four years he needs to focus on himself and with you around that just won't be possible."

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing, she turned to her mother for help and was disappointed when she looked away. "I have never held him back Mr. Scott, I love Lucas I could never do that to him."

"You hold him back every time he steps on the court and he's too concerned with ogling your assets on the sidelines. College is a horse of a different color and when the two of you drift apart, I don't want you to do anything drastic." Dan smirked.

Brooke blinked back burning tears, "Are you implying that I would trap Lucas with a child? I could NEVER do that to him. Mom… please. Tell him I would never do that."

"She isn't going to help you this time Brooke," Dan continued, "You see your mother and I have come to an agreement. You stay in Tree Hill and let Lucas go to Durham alone and I will let Victoria keep her job."

Brooke saw the expression on Victoria's face twist in anguish, "Blackmail is illegal Dan, my mother is a smart woman she is more than capable of finding a job working for anyone else in this town. We don't need you or your job." Brooke stood up, "It's time for you to see yourself out… Now."

Dan stood up, "Think about my offer Brooke, it's what's best for your family and whether you believe it or not I am just trying to finally do what's best for mine."

* * *

*One Month Later*

"Penny for your thoughts pretty girl?" Lucas quizzed before sitting down next to Brooke in the cafeteria. She has been distant the last month and he was determined to figure out why she was putting her walls back up.

Brooke shrugged, "Nothing, just thinking about my mother. She's working too hard and her doctors' are worried about her blood pressure - we don't have much longer and I'm starting to get anxious."

"I understand, graduation is in a few days. I am caravaning up to school with Nathan and Haley next week and before you know it I will be back here and you will be coming back to Durham with me." Lucas kissed her exposed shoulder, "Nathan said that him and Haley are talking about getting married, could you imagine it? I want to make you my wife someday pretty girl, I will make you sublimely happy I swear." Lucas laughed at her silence, "We can just run off tomorrow and elope? We're both old enough, we wouldn't need anyone's permission."

"Don't you think we should try living together first?" Brooke snaps, "I mean we live in this artificial bubble of high school love, wouldn't you like to see if we can cohabitat first before making such a commitment to each other?"

"I was being silly," Lucas back peddled, "I mean we should live together for at least a week first, what do you think?"

Brooke stood up - Dan's threat echoing in her head, "I never realized you were such a dreamer Luke, I need to go home before last period I forgot my book report. I'll catch you later broody. Love you." Before Lucas could respond or invite himself along, he watched her hurry along to the student parking lot - never looking back to him once.

* * *

So I know this chapter seemed a bit scattered but it will all come together next chapter... Send me a review and let me know what you think. :-)

Thanks for reading!

Krystal


	3. Chapter 3

**New Author's Note: Hi everyone! I took this story down to resolve a conflict, now that it's over I am putting it back up on FF. I let it sit too long in limbo so now I'm re-posting the first two chapters and finishing the story. This chapter is the first of the new chapters to be coming up shortly. Sorry for any confusion this might have caused. As always you guys are amazing... :) Thanks so much for reading!**

 **-Krystal**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Brooke begins to fidget on the stage, 'where are you mom?' She wonders to herself as she waits for Principal Turner to invite her to the podium to deliver the class speech and introduce Haley before her own Valedictorian speech. "Ladies and gentlemen, your student class president, Brooke Davis."

'Here goes nothing,' Brooke smiles and walks to the podium, "Thank you Principal Turner, so today marks the end of one season and the beginning of another. Most of us our bidding Tree Hill farewell to explore the great unknown world outside of our loving city. Nathan and Lucas Scott are both going to Duke University, go blue devils" Brooke cheers for a moment before continuing, "Chase Adams joined the Air Force and will be leaving for Texas at the end of the week, Marvin McFadden is going to Stanford, just to name a few." Brooke looks down at her notes, "I had this great speech prepared and right now it just seems pointless. Sports announcer Al Michaels once said, 'It truly is the end of an era, so let's go out and make some memories. We all know that it's really over, but let's just try to make one last memory.' So I going to leave you all with that, make one more memory - a memory that you can hold onto for a lifetime." Brooke wiped her tear stained cheeks and reaches under her gown and pulls out a flask, "Raise your flasks ravens and toast to us." She turns to an alarmed looking Principal Turner, "Don't worry it's just juice, I swear." She turns back to the crowd of now standing graduates, "Cheers to us." The audience bursts into roars of applause, "Put your hands together Class of 2016 for Miss Haley James."

Haley hugged Brooke before heading to the podium, "Thank you. Brooke Davis everybody." Haley looked on to Broke and clapped.

Brooke heard the crowds roar in applause, but instead of returning to her seat she walked towards the stairs. "Miss Davis where are you going?" Principal Turner calls to her.

"My mother isn't here and I need to make sure she's alright." Brooke hurries down the stairs and doesn't stop until she reaches her car.

She takes her phone out of her purse and calls her mother's cell phone and it goes right to voicemail. She calls the only other person she can think of, "Miss Davis that was one hell of a speech."

"Dan, have you seen my mother. She never made it to graduation and I am concerned." Brooke's chest heaved as her heart rate quickened to a speed she thought would surely cause a heart attack.

Dan sighed into the phone, "I last saw her at the dealership doll, she said she was going to take care of the last two contracts on her desk before heading over. I'm sorry she didn't get to see promote public drunkenness among minors, run out of the ceremony and embarrass yourself."

"That's enough Dan. Thank you for your time." Brooke unlocked her car and got into the driver's seat. She turned over the engine and screamed when she heard the tapping on her window. "Jesus Christ Lucas!" Brooke yelled, "You scared me." She unlocked the car and waited for Lucas to jog around to the passenger side. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you run out and I didn't notice your mother. Is everything alright?" Lucas said as he stroked her hands.

"I don't know. She isn't answering her cell phone. I just spoke to Dan and he said she was finishing up a few contracts when he left the dealership. So that is where I'm headed." Brooke softened at his hand rubbing hers, "You can head back in, I'm fine to go over there alone I promise."

"Not a chance pretty girl." Lucas buckles his seatbelt, "Let's go."

Brooke sped all the way to the Dan's car dealership. She saw her mother's car parked in her usual spot, she quickly threw her volkswagen in park and headed inside the double doors. "Mom?" Brooke called out, "You weren't at gradu-" She stopped and screamed when she saw her mother's crumpled body on the floor. Brooke collapsed to the floor beside her, "Mom, mommy!" She heard the doors jingle behind her, "Lucas call 911."

Lucas rushed to her side and pulled out his cell phone. "Yes I am at Dan Scott's Car Dealership - we need an ambulance." Brooke listened to the silence as the operator confirmed the information Lucas just said, "Yes Victoria Davis; she's in her early 40's, she's eight months pregnant and she doesn't appear to be breathing." Lucas placed a hand on Brooke to prevent her from jumping right out of her skin. "Brooke baby does she have a pulse?"

Brooke takes a deep breath and brings her fingers to her mother's wrist, "Yes," she let out a sigh of relief, her having a pulse was a good sign. "I can feel a pulse but it's faint."

Lucas nods his head at the operator's instruction, "An ambulance is on the way honey. The operator wants to speak to you."

Brooke takes the phone into her trembling hands, "Hello."

The 911 operator responded in a soothing tone, "Hi Brooke, my name is Susan. An ambulance should be with you shortly. I need you to take a few deep breaths for me." Brooke's chest hurt as she struggled to again catch her breath. "They know to hurry right, I'm worried about my little sister."

"Your mother is having a girl, congratulations. Does she have a name yet?" Susan asked, "Take a few more deep breaths Brooke."

"Cordelia Wren," Brooke whimpered.

Susan typed a few things into her dispatch board, "The gentleman said she's eight months pregnant, has she had any health issues in relation to her pregnancy that you are aware of?"

Brooke shook her head, "No. I know her OBGYN really wanted her to start taking it easy she had complained of headaches in the last few days."

"I'm just passing along that information to the paramedics. They should be there anytime, I need you to stay on the phone with me until they arrive alright."

"Yes ma'am." Brooke closed her eyes and said a quick prayer. "I need her to be okay."

Lucas pulled her into him and she choked back some tears, "We understand that sweetie. I can see that my drivers are pulling in now, do you see them?"

Brooke was about to respond when paramedics burst through the door, "they're here."

"Alright Brooke, godspeed to your mother Brooke." Susan said before disconnecting the line.

* * *

Nathan and Haley rushed into the hospital waiting room and approached Brooke and Lucas, "We came as soon as we could how's your mother?" Haley asked with concern before taking the seat right next to Brooke.

"Her doctors' haven't come out yet." Brooke said, suppressing her latest tears, "last we heard they were prepping her for surgery."

"Do they know about how long she was out before you got there Davis," Nathan asked as he balled his fists. "I could murder Dan for leaving her there."

"You and I both," Lucas seconded with a snarl. "We told the police he was the last one to see her today. If he did something to your mom Brooke..." Lucas trailed off - afraid of the vitriol that might come out next.

Brooke wiped at the fresh tears, "I don't think even Dan Scott is capable of murder." Brooke couldn't help but think about what Dan had said to her a few weeks ago, 'maybe he's worse than any of us have ever imagined,' she questioned to herself.

"Well B is there anything that you need. Are you hungry? We can go get you some dinner." Haley smiled.

"No thank you, Karen and Keith are bringing me a massive greasy burger after the cafe closes." Brooke stood up, "I'm going to see if there is any new information, thank you guys. It means a lot to me that you are both here."

"Anytime Davis, we're practically family." Nathan pulled her in for a hug, "Besides it won't be long now before we are an actual family. When Lucas makes an honest woman out of you I'll finally be your brother."

Brooke felt the inner of her eye sting with fresh tears, she felt dizzy. How is it possible that she still had any more tears left to cry? "Thank you Nathan," she whispered, "I'll be right back." Brooke walked over to the nurses station, "Hello my name is Brooke Davis I was wondering if there had been any updates on my mother Victoria Davis. I would really like to see her soon if that's possible."

The nurse looked at her charts, "The surgeon should be out here in just a few minutes."

Brooke nodded and headed back towards her seat, "Miss Davis?"

She turned back to the double doors separating the waiting room from the rest of the hospital and tried to read his stoic face, "Do you have any news on my mother?"

"We performed a tracheal intubation immediately and inserted a ventilator. When her condition was stable we went ahead with a cesarean to deliver her baby. I am happy to report that your little sister was born almost an hour ago. We have her in the NICU under observation right now, you should be able to see her soon."

Brooke brought her hand to her heart and let out a grateful sigh, "That is good news. When can I see my mother?"

"Miss Davis, I am sorry to inform you that your mother passed." He frowned, "She began hemorrhaging during surgery and her heart…" He hesitated, "We were unable to revive her."

The dizziness returned and Brooke reached out for the reception desk beside her, "my mother is dead?" She blurted out, feeling her chest tighten to the point of suffocation.

Lucas, Nathan and Haley were just a few feet away, "Pretty girl?" Lucas called out.

"No, she can't be dead. I just saw her this morning." Brooke started shaking her head uncontrollably. Brooke collapsed into Lucas's arms and began to sob, "No… No… No…"

"Miss Davis," the doctor reached out for her wrist. "I need a crash cart please. Brooke I need you to take a deep breath for me."

Brooke felt her eyes flutter, "This can't be happening." She wailed breathlessly. She heard Lucas, Haley and Nathan trying to get her attention but she couldn't focus. Before she was able to say anything else the room went dark.

* * *

So thoughts? Comments? Concerns? What is going to happen to Brooke now that her mother has died? Stay tuned...

Thanks again for reading, send me a review and let me know what you think. :)

-Krystal


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Brooke flashed her hospital issued wrist band to the nurse sitting behind the desk, "Good morning April."

"Good morning, you're just in time for a feeding." April said as she rose from her chair, "She had a great night yesterday."

"That's good news," Brooke said with a sad smile. It has been two days since her entire life changed, two days since her mother died and her sister Cordelia was born. Brooke followed April through the glass doors separating the NICU from the rest of the maternity floor. "Hey Cordy." Brooke said into the incubator before taking her seat next to her sister. "She looks different today."

"That's how it is with newborns, everyday is a new expression - they are always changing." April says as she prepares Cordelia's IV.

"So you mentioned she had a good night. I'm still seeing the feeding tube and the ventilator." Brooke frowned. "I think a good night would be one of those being removed."

"She was born at 32 weeks Brooke, full term is considered anytime over 36 weeks." April keyed some information about Cordelia into the computer and continued, "She still has some TTN (transient tachypnea of the newborn), which just means she is breathing more rapidly than we would like. It's pretty common in premies."

There was a knock at the door, "Brooke Davis?" the woman called out.

April headed out and Brooke wiped at a few tears on her cheeks, "I'm Brooke Davis, how may I help you."

"Hello, I am Rebecca Burns." She extended her hand to Brooke, "I am so happy I caught you. I am from social services, I have a few questions for you."

"I'm sorry I haven't been here round the clock," Brooke bit her tongue, "I was planning a funeral and trying to get all of my mother's affairs in order."

Rebecca nodded and helped herself to the chair across from Brooke, "My condolences. I promise to make this as quick and painless as possible."

Brooke closed her eyes, "I want to keep her. My mother would have wanted me to raise her."

"I will make a note of that for her file." Rebecca smiled, "Has the baby's father been notified of her birth?"

Brooke sighed, "My mother never told me who he was." Thinking of some man she had never met swooping in and basically kidnapping her sister made her want to throw up. "Is that bad?"

"Not necessarily. Do you have any ideas who it might be?" Rebecca pressed.

"Honestly I thought Cordelia was my father's until she told me that wasn't a possibility." Brooke felt queasy talking about her mother's personal life, "Can we move on please?"

"Absolutely, how old are you Brooke?"

"I turned eighteen in May." Brooke answered quickly. "I am the only family Cordelia has - I know at the moment she is technically a ward of the state but I am begging you. I want to do what I need to do to retain custody of my sister. I just lost my mother," Brooke choked, "I really don't want to lose Cordy too."

Rebecca reached between them and griped Brooke's hand. "My job is to make sure that Cordelia is taken care of. I am not here to take her from you, I was simply appointed by the state to establish custody."

Brooke relaxed a little, "Alright, what's next?"

"Do you have a stable income? Residence? Transportation?" Rebecca asked

"I have a 2015 volkswagen beetle." Brooke started fidgeting and picking at her nails, "It doesn't have a big backseat - I should probably trade it in for a sedan of some sort huh?" Brooke wasn't expecting a response. "I currently live in a small three bedroom, I was looking into renting a smaller apartment…" Brooke trailed off thinking of her mother. "My mother had life insurance, I haven't filed any of that stuff yet." Brooke let out a deep breath, "I had planned on moving to Durham with my boyfriend at the end of the summer. There is no way I can do that now. I need to get a job."

"Slow down," Rebecca paused, "You and Cordelia don't need to stay in Tree Hill unless you want to stay in Tree Hill. I would suggest a bigger car, but a beetle isn't going to be the deciding factor between guardianship or not. Your parents' financials should be substantial enough to get you situated, if you're going to be working my next question has to do with childcare. Who would watch Cordelia while you were at work or school?"

Brooke thought about Rebecca's last question, "Oh my gosh I can't do this. I'm horrible, I never even thought about where Cordelia would go when I was working. What am I going to do? I wish my mom was here."

Rebecca felt responsible for Brooke's tears, "Miss Davis I am going to recommend you for temporary guardianship." Rebecca handed Brooke a business card with her information on it. "I will be back next week, if you need anything - anything at all please don't hesitate to call me."

* * *

Brooke pulled into the dealership, she parked in her mother's spot and headed inside. "Miss Davis what can I do for you today?"

"Don't bother Dan, I don't have anything to say to you." Brooke huffed as she walked towards her mother's office, "I was told by the estate attorney that I needed to find her financials, and they aren't at home so they must be here."

"It's terrible when parents don't hammer that all out and leave it to their kids to sort through." Dan narrowed his eyes at Brooke, "I'm sure I could help you find what you're looking for."

Brooke shivered under his cold stare, "No need. My mother was a control freak, I'm sure everything is sorted out for me." Her bottom lip trembled, "It's probably labeled and decked out with bright sticky notes."

"How is your little sister doing?" Dan wondered.

"She's doing well," Brooke blurted out, "I was visited by her social worker today. I have a list of things as long as my arm to get sorted out before custody can be granted. It's a bit overwhelming."

"I'm happy to help with anything you might need my dear. Your mother worked for me for quite some time, we're practically family."

The uneasiness returned and she let out a sigh of relief when she found what she came here for, "Thanks for that Dan." She tried to steady her voice, "Now I must be going, I'm meeting Lucas at the funeral parlor - I have to pick out my mother's casket."

Brooke pulled her arm into the driveway and saw Lucas sitting on the front steps of the mortuary, "I'm sorry I'm late. I just had a run in with your father." Brooke stuck her finger in her mouth and pretended to gag. "Have you been waiting long?"

Lucas pulled her into him, "No, I just got here." He kissed her forehead before continuing, "Are you ready?"

"No, but Cordelia can't do it can she?" Brooke giggled uncomfortably, "And my father isn't currently returning my calls - his assistant says he's in Barbados."

The front door opened, "Miss Davis?" The middle aged woman called to her.

"That's me," Brooke said wiping at some fresh tears. "I'm sorry I was running late."

"It's no trouble at all, my name is Katherine." The woman frowned, "I'm so sorry for your loss. I knew your mother from around town, such a tragedy. How is her baby doing?"

Brooke gulped, "Cordelia is doing wonderfully all things considering. She will be in the NICU for the next month or so, but she's progressing beautifully my mother would be so proud."

* * *

A few hours later Brooke returned home after spending the afternoon with Cordelia, she felt overwhelmed. "I've been feeling that way a lot lately," Brooke mused to herself. The apartment was eerily quiet, she was tempted to crank the radio full blast just to feel like she wasn't alone. "It's your own fault dummy - you sent Lucas away." Brooke removed the envelope from her pocket, it was from the funeral home. After all was said and done Victoria's funeral and burial expenses totalled $11,000. "Where am I going to get that kind of money?" She asked herself as someone knocked on her door. She quickly headed for the door and let out a sigh when she saw who it was, "Lucas - you scared me."

"I didn't mean to pretty girl." Lucas came inside carrying two take out bags from his mother's cafe, "I know you said you wanted to be alone but I decided as your boyfriend I had every right to veto that request." He kissed her shoulder as he headed to the kitchen, "It feels strange in here doesn't it?"

Brooke nodded, "How could it not broody? My mother is dead and I am all alone."

"Hey, hey, hey." Lucas cooed, "None of that. You aren't alone - you have me and all of your friends, you have your dad." Brooke kinked her eyebrow at him, "Alright so you don't exactly have your dad, has he called you back yet?"

"No," Brooke grumbled, like she needed to be reminded that her life couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Fuck him then," Lucas huffed. "You have me… And I almost forgot you have a sister now. So you aren't ever going to be alone pretty girl I promise you."

Brooke walked to the cupboard and retrieved two plates, "Those friends you mentioned - they're all getting out of Tree Hill in the next few months. Speaking of which, in light of this new life curveball I will not be moving with you, Nathan and Haley to Durham obviously."

"About that," Lucas grinned. "I have already contacted my counselors, I am going to defer registration for a year and stay here with you and Cordelia."

Brooke shook her head, "No Luke I cannot ask you to do that. I will sort everything out and Cordelia and I will move to Durham next year."

"Why does it have to be a year?" Lucas pouted, "I think you and the baby should move with us to Durham then before the fall semester starts."

"I'll think about it," Brooke lied, she knew there was no way she could move to Durham right now. She wasn't even sure how she was going to afford living here, let alone picking up and moving a few hours away with no job or school prospects. "Can we eat now, I'm starving."

* * *

 ***Two Weeks Later***

Brooke caught sight of the time, "Shit, Lucas is going to be here any minute." She put the remaining items from her mother's bed into the plastic tote and sealed the lid. Everything that was being donated to the local women's shelter was labeled. She hadn't anticipated going through and packing all of her mother's possessions so soon but this apartment was way out of her budget and she had no choice but to move into a smaller unit. Her cell phone rang, "Hello."

"I need to speak to Brooke Davis please." The voice said into the receiver.

"Speaking," Brooke sighed before she bit her lip.

"Yes, hello I am Kelly Morrison. I was calling regarding your recent interview."

Brooke danced in place, "Oh yes of course. How may I help you?"

"Unfortunately we hired someone else with more experience. We like to call all applicants and give them feedback to use for their future endeavors." Kelly said.

Brooke's shoulders fell, she had gone on at least a dozen interviews in the past two weeks and nothing had panned out. Dan offered her a job at the dealership, but she would rather eat glass than work for him. "Was it just my lack of experience? Because I am moldable, you can train me to do everything the way you like it to be performed."

"Our office is small Miss Davis," she paused, "The time it would take to train you and bring you up to speed would put the rest of the office behind." Kelly paused a second time, "I am really sorry, we know about your mother passing. I wish there was something else I could do, but my hands are tied."

"I understand, thank you for calling Mrs. Morrison. I appreciate the feedback." Brooke hung up the phone and sucked in a sharp breath. "I can't do this," she said aloud. She felt hot tears sting her eyes and she cursed herself for crying again, "How is it possible that there are any tears left to cry?" She was pulled out of her pity party by a knock at the door, "Great, now Lucas is here and I am a mess."

She opened the door, "Why don't you look beautiful?" Dan said with a grin.

"What are you doing here Dan? I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I told you I didn't want to work for you and I would prefer to never see you again." She folded her arms across her chest and willed Lucas to show up.

"Miss Davis I know you're hurting right now," Dan leaned his arm against the door frame. "But I was more than understanding when you stormed into my dealership and berated me in front of potential customers, I recognized your need to go outside of Tree Hill to trade in your car and after those two grave offenses on your part I still offered you employment."

"Do you want a cookie or something?" Brooke replied in a snarky tone.

"It's that snarky wit that I admire most," Dan tsked. "You sound just like your mother. I have something for you." Dan removed an envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to her, "Open it."

"There isn't anthrax in it is there?" Brooke questioned.

Dan cleared his throat and leaned close to Brooke's face, "Miss Davis if I wanted to kill you - you would already be dead. Now open the damn envelope."

Brooke shivered at his words and opened the folded manilla envelope. She gasped at the contents, "what is this? My estate attorney said she didn't have any additional insurance policies."

"Consider it a gift," Dan said of the $250,000 cashier's check, now in Brooke's tremblings hands.

"I cannot accept this Dan, are you out of your mind?" Brooke screeched.

Dan forced his way into the house and closed the door behind him, "It's a gift in name only Miss Davis, you see there are a few contingencies."

"Dan I don't feel comfortable with you being in my house, will you please leave." Brooke threw the check in his face, "Take that with you."

"Wouldn't you like to know the one provision?" Dan smiled before placing the check on the breakfast bar, "I was informed recently that my bastard son Lucas was planning to defer his registration to Duke for a year to help you raise your sister."

"I told him I didn't want him to do that." Brooke snapped, "So you were obviously misinformed. Lucas will be here any minute, you can ask him yourself."

"I would rather not, Miss Davis I am gifting this money to you if you terminate your relationship with my son and let him live his life in Durham unencumbered."

Brooke laughed, "Goodbye Dan." Brooke handed him the check again and opened the front door. "You can keep that, I'm sure I'll manage." After she watched him leave through the peephole, her entire body began to quiver, "I need to find a job," she told herself. "Then I can tell Dan Scott to take that check and stick it in his pipe and smoke it."

* * *

So thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Stay tuned...

Thanks again for reading, send me a review and let me know what you think. :)

-Krystal


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

Brooke hurried out of her room when she heard the sound of someone knocking on the door, "Please be Lucas, please be Lucas." She gazed through the peephole and smiled. "Hello broody. I've missed you so much."

Lucas scooped her up into his arms and kissed her hard, "Not as much as I have missed you pretty girl."

Brooke looked down at her delicate silver wrist watch, "So how long do I get you before you meet up with your parents?"

"Is that new?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

"No, it was my mother's." Brooke smiled sadly. "The estate attorney had someone come out and appraise her jewelry collection and even though he was pushing me to sell some of her more expensive pieces I couldn't bare to part with any of them. So I kept a few pieces out for me and put the rest of it in her safety deposit box." She paused, "Well it's my safety deposit box now."

"I'm sorry Brooke I should have realized." Lucas frowned.

Brooke shook her head, "stop it. None of that please. I haven't seen you in almost two weeks I don't want to spend your visit being sad."

Lucas pulled her into him, "Have I told you that you look beautiful yet?"

"No," Brooke giggled, "You didn't answer me before, when are your parents expecting you?"

Lucas kissed her hard and whispered, "tomorrow."

"Oh really," Brooke kissed him again and kept talking, "So I thought we could go by the hospital first to see Cordelia. She's doing so well broody, her doctors think she will be able to come home with me in a few weeks. Can you believe it? And she looks so much like my mother."

"I would love to see her." Lucas answered, "Then we can come back here and enjoy each other's company."

"Sounds like a plan," Brooke said as she reached for her handbag. "Let's go broody."

* * *

Brooke was sitting in a rocking chair, rocking Cordelia with Lucas sitting beside her cooing in her direction, "She's so much bigger than she was only a few weeks ago." Lucas says as he puts his finger in front of Cordelia to hold. She had soft pudgy cheeks, tufts of raven colored hair and blue eyes that were the same steely shade as Victoria's had been.

There was a knock at the door and Brooke smiled when Rebecca Burns came inside, "Hello there." She said, "You must be Lucas, I'm Rebecca - Cordelia's social worker."

"Nice to meet you," Lucas said with a pleasant smile, "I'm going to go grab a couple of coffee, would either of you like one?"

"No thank you," Rebecca said.

"None for me broody," Brooke told him before he left the room.

Rebecca sat down in one of the standard hospital chairs across from Brooke, "How is the job search going?"

"It could be better," Brooke confided, "I am still looking. My goal is to have one by the time Cordelia comes home."

"That's a great goal," Rebecca said as she placed her wire rimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose. "If you didn't have Cordelia to care for what would you be doing right now?" Rebecca asked.

Brooke let out a small laugh and picked up Cordelia to get her to burp after her feeding, "I would be packing for Durham. My original plan was to head to Durham with Lucas and his brother at the end of the summer. But, now I'm here and there is no place else I would rather be."

"And what about your life goals? Did you have a plan for Durham?" Rebecca pried.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "I was thinking about going to cosmetology school. I have always loved hair and make-up."

"I see," Rebecca crossed her arms across her lap, "And now?"

"I just need a job to pay the bills. The estate attorney I hired said most of my mother's assets were tied up in joint accounts with my father, who at the moment seems to have fallen off the face of the Earth. I am moving into a smaller apartment for me and Cordelia, now I just need a job." Brooke didn't want to go into too much detail but after paying for her mother's funeral services and paying the initial deductibles on Cordelia's hospital stay - she was pretty broke.

"There's a cosmetology school in Wilmington - the next town over. Have you looked into their program?" Rebecca asked again.

"No," Brooke lied - the truth was she looked into the school and without bogging herself down with loans, it wasn't possible. "I can't go to cosmetology school right now, who would watch Cordelia while I was in class?"

"Cordelia is almost old enough for day care." Rebecca reasoned. "She qualifies for social security survivor benefits since she is a minor and her mother is deceased. That money should be enough to cover her monthly child care needs so that you can still pursue your schooling."

"Day care is expensive." Brooke was feeling overwhelmed, "Everything is expensive I'm realizing."

"You have options Brooke, you can just be Cordelia's sister. You don't have to be her mother."

"I know, that was why I am only seeking guardianship. I would like to be able to maintain that relationship." Brooke sighed, "I need a job, or a magic money tree."

Rebecca stood up and laughed, "I'll check in on you ladies in a few weeks. Good luck with the job search."

Brooke felt uneasy, even though Rebecca had told her several times that temporary guardianship was going to be granted, Brooke knew it would look better in family court if she had some stability to bring Cordelia home to. "Thank you Rebecca, see you soon."

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts pretty girl?" Lucas asked as they drove back to Brooke's apartment. She had been painfully quiet since he returned to Cordelia's room.

"I'm sorry, I have been a little distracted." Brooke said in a sad voice, "Rebecca mentioned that I didn't have to be Cordelia's mother, I could just be her sister. And all I could think about was how upset my mother would be in my inability to compromise and adapt to this new life I'm living."

Lucas pulled his jeep to the side of the road, "Hey, your mother is in Heaven right now and she is proud of you damnit. The fact that you are even willing to take responsibility for Cordelia is commendable in itself. You are only 18 years old Brooke, you have your whole life ahead of you and now this wrench was thrown into the mix and you have done nothing but adapt to your new surroundings since your mother died. Now I know you already said you didn't want me to do this but I think it would be for the best if I deferred registration until next year. That way I could be in Tree Hill with you and Cordelia full time. We can get through these initial hurdles together."

Brooke shook her head, "Yes, because that's the answer. Shacking up with my boyfriend - what an example for my baby sister. I'm sure the family court judge would just _love_ that. I cannot ask you to drop out of school for me Lucas, I won't do it."

"First of all, I'm not dropping out of school. Deferring registration just holds my spot for a predetermined amount of time." Lucas smiled, willing Brooke to calm down.

"No," Brooke said sharply. She opened the passenger side down and hopped out of the car. "I don't need you to fix this for me Lucas, you can't always make it better. Why can't you just let me figure it out on my own?"

"I don't want to fix you pretty girl." Lucas sighed, "I think you need some stability right now and I was offering my help to get you there. I can work at Keith's shop for the next year, we can move into my parents house. I'm certain it wouldn't be a problem, we can save money, get some more stability and raise Cordelia together." Lucas caught sight of Brooke's ankle length white lace dress and he got a wild idea. "Why don't we just get married?"

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks, "What?"

"Let's head over to the courthouse right now and get married." Lucas gulped, "I love you and we have talked about marriage a few times in the past, why should we wait any longer. I want to spend my life with you Brooke Davis. Marry me."

"No," Brooke responded with a scowl. She turned towards the trails and started walking.

"Wait up Brooke, hear me out pretty girl." Lucas jogged to her side, "I love you, you love me. You want to show the courts that you're a suitable guardian for Cordelia, marry me."

"Do you even hear yourself right now?" Brooke shook her head quickly in disbelief, "Eloping with my boyfriend on a whim isn't going to make me seem more responsible. It will just make me look like an irresponsible impulsive teenager." Brooke took off her cork soled wedges and headed toward the river bed. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's shoulders and she quickly shrugged him off, "Lucas I need to be alone right now."

"Brooke, don't be upset with me please." Lucas reasoned, "I was only trying to help. I did get a little carried away there and I'm sorry."

"It isn't just today Luke," Brooke felt fresh tears sting her eyes, "You worked so hard to get your Duke scholarship and now you want to throw all of it away for me? I can't let you do that, I won't."

"I am not throwing away my scholarship. I just think you need me here right now, then in a few months when you have regained your footing we can go to Durham together." Lucas kissed her shoulder and he noticed her skin tense under his lips.

"I think we should break up Luke," Brooke choked, "I need to focus on getting a job and moving into my new place with Cordelia. I can't spend my time worrying about you or if you're going to resent me for taking away your dream."

"Being with you is my ultimate dream," Lucas said in a hushed tone. His heart was racing, he couldn't believe they were having this conversation right now. "I love you Brooke."

"I love you too Lucas, but I think this is for the best. What is that quote, 'if you love someone, set them free. If they come back, they're yours; if they don't then they never were.' It's time for us to go our separate ways, but I know we'll find our way back to each other again."

"If you are so confident that we will get back together in the future, why should we separate at all." Lucas questioned.

"Because, I said so." Brooke kissed Lucas on the cheek, "Please go back to Durham and live your life. I love you." Brooke wiped away a few tears with a shaking hand. "Goodbye Luke." Before Lucas could say anything to change her mind, she ran from him as fast as she could and even when her lungs felt like they were going to burst she kept going until she made it back to her apartment and locked the door. Brooke slumped down the wall and let the gentle sobs she had been suppressing escape her lips, "Lord give me strength."

* * *

For the next week, Brooke barely left the house or answered her cell phone. Lucas finally went back to Durham, but not before he spent countless hours camped outside her place begging her to reconcile. She knew that in this moment there was no turning back, Cordelia needed her to be strong and focused. There was a knock at the door and she figured it was the movers coming to collect the remaining items from the apartment that was only hers for the next few hours. She opened the door, "Brooke Davis?"

"Yes," Brooke replied questioningly.

"Sign here please," the man said. After she did, he handed her a padded envelope, "Thanks, have a good day."

Brooke shut the door and opened the envelope:

 _Brooke,_

 _I was pleasantly surprised to hear that you broke up with Lucas. I didn't think you had it in you and I'm sure it wasn't easy, but rest assured it was for the best. Lucas needs to focus on his studies, not your body and you need to focus on providing a comfortable life for you and your precious sister. Please accept this check as a token of my appreciation._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Dan Scott_

Brooke's stomach turned at his words, 'he actually thinks I did this for him?' she wondered to herself. She search the envelope and found the same check for $250,000 he tried to give her before. She didn't want to keep the money, but she knew without it there was no way the courts would make her guardianship permanent. She wiped her cheeks and sighed, "Goodbye Lucas, I will never love another as much as I loved you. Hopefully you can forgive me someday."

* * *

 ***Five Years Later***

"Tree Hill city limits," Nathan said aloud.

Lucas pulled down his Ray ban sunglasses, "Why are you yelling at me?"

"I wasn't," Nathan laughed. "You're hungover bro, when did you get home last night?"

"I stumbled in sometime this morning I think," Lucas sneered, "I'm 23 years old Nathan, I don't need a lecture."

"I'm not trying to lecture you man," Nathan drove over the familiar bridge and headed towards main street. "Don't you think it's time to grow up?"

"Spoken like a middle aged man trapped in my younger brother's body," Lucas laughed, "How many kids do you and Haley have now?"

"We still have just two Luke, same number we had at Christmas." Nathan said matter of factly. Haley and Nathan eloped during the spring semester of their freshman year at Duke. James Lucas Scott was born nearly ten months later. Two years after that, Lydia Bob Scott was born and their family was complete. "Is this about Brooke or is it about Dan?"

"I haven't thought about Brooke Davis in years," Lucas replied, "We're heading to Tree Hill for the reading of Dan's will that's it. As soon as it's over I'm heading right back to my life in Durham."

A month ago they received word that their father Dan Scott had died of a massive heart attack while on vacation in the Philippines. Karen and Deb arranged a small funeral, that neither son attended and now they had no choice but to return to the town of their birth to hear the last words of their cantankerous father. "What life Luke? You spend most of your time working and the remainder of your time whoring about like some dog in heat."

"Jealous?" Lucas cackled.

"No," Nathan answered promptly, "I feel sorry for you Luke. When you wake up at 40 and you're still chasing college girls and you look pathetic and lonely it might be too late."

Lucas shook his head, "I happen to like my life, I don't presently have a care in the world. I'm student teaching at North Carolina State on the fast track to a full time teaching position. Life is good." He thought if he said it enough times he might actually start to believe it. "Besides Brooke Davis wasn't exactly a small town girl Nate, there's no way she's still living here. And need I remind you, she dumped me."

"Only because you thought the answer was marriage. Her mother had just died, she was worried about her infant sister and what do you do. Propose." Nathan laughed as he made the final turn down Main Street, "She had to make it on her own, it's been five years. I'm sure she would love to see you."

Lucas pressed his sunglasses back on his face and waited for Nathan to park the car. "Not going to happen Nate," Lucas pulled a flash from his inner jacket pocket, "Now let's say we stop talking about Brooke and we go and see what our demented father has in store for us from beyond the grave."

* * *

"Thank you for coming all this way gentlemen." The estate attorney said with a said smile. "I have been handling your father's affairs since you both were in diapers. First we will read the will, then I have a letter for both of you to read in your own time. Any questions before we go on?" Nathan and Lucas both sat in silence. "Great," the attorney opened a file folder in front of him and began to read. "Executed on May 1, 2021. I Daniel Robert Scott, of Tree Hill, North Carolina, revoke any and all former Wills and Codicils and declare this to be my last Will and Testament. The names of my children are Nathan Royal Scott and Lucas Eugene Scott and any and all references to "my children" are in reference to them. I direct that any and all debts and funeral expenses be paid first from my estate. Any and all monies remaining are to be bequeathed as follows: $500,000 each to my sons Nathan and Lucas Scott. $25,000 each to Karen Roe Scott, Deborah Helen Lee (formerly Scott) Keith Alan Scott, Haley James Scott, James Lucas Scott, Lydia Bob Scott, Brooke Penelope Davis and Cordelia Wren Davis." Lucas's ears perked up at the mention of her name, 'Why would Dan have named her as a beneficiary in his will?' He wondered to himself, 'this all just got a little bit more interesting. "Any and all other assets should be liquidated immediately and distributed equally to my children Nathan and Lucas Scott." He closed the folder and retrieved two envelopes and handed them to Nathan and Lucas. "There is paperwork in the conference room that requires signatures before any monies can be transferred. I'll leave you two to your letters, join me in the conference room when you're ready."

Nathan looked at Lucas, "Are you alright?"

"No," Lucas answered gruffly, "Why were Brooke and her sister named in Dan's will? Doesn't that seem odd to you."

"Perhaps the letter explains it, are you going to read yours?" Nathan quizzed, "I think I'm going to save mine and read it when I get home to Haley." Nathan stood up, "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in just a minute," Lucas never took his eyes off the envelope bearing his name. He heard the door close behind him and he tore into the envelope with fervor.

* * *

 _To my eldest son Lucas:_

 _If you are reading this it means I am no longer with you. I know our relationship was never what one would call ideal and for that I am sorry. I harbored a lot of contempt towards your mother, her relationship with my brother and unfortunately that trickled down to you._

 _I am proud of the man that you have become and I pushed you along in the only way I knew how. But I see your brother, happy and settled in married life with Haley and their children and I cannot stop thinking that I robbed you of that happiness Luke. After the untimely death of her mother, I prayed on the weak condition of Brooke Davis when she needed it most. I gave her a check to break up with you and sever all ties to you._

 _Over the last five years I have had the privilege of seeing her grow into a rather remarkable woman who in spite of all the odds stacked against her, put herself through school and managed to provide a loving home life for her precocious younger sister. I cannot unring the bells of time lost Lucas but I am hoping that with this revelation you will be able to pick up the pieces of your shattered heart and begin a new chapter of your life with Miss Davis by your side and forgive us both._

 _She is currently working as a hair stylist at the salon on Main Street. Go to her Lucas, go to her and start your life._

 _Your father,_

 _Dan_

* * *

Lucas felt his chest tighten, and his head swirl with dizziness. He stood up and steadied himself slowly, he wasn't sure if it was simply the magnitude of the situation around him or the whiskey he pounded before coming in here but he wanted nothing more than to lie down. He exited the small office and headed to the conference room to find his brother. "I gotta get out of here Nate."

Nathan looked at Lucas and it was as if he aged a decade in the few minutes of solitude, "What's wrong?" He saw the crumpled letter in Lucas's hand, "What did he say Luke? That old son of a bitch had to go and provoke you from the great beyond."

"No," Lucas gulped as he reached out for Nathan's shoulder, "He is the reason Brooke left me. It's all in this damned letter, I need to find Brooke. I have to tell her I forgive her and I want her back." Lucas wiped his sweat slicked brow, "I need to tell her that a day hasn't gone by that I haven't thought about her beautiful face, or the many nights we shared together wrapped in each other's arms, I need to tell her that I am still madly in love with her even after all this time." Lucas hugged Nathan and headed towards the door - instantly sobered with the gravity of the next few moments ahead of him, "She's working right down the street Nathan, I must go to her before it's too late."

* * *

So thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Stay tuned for the **FINAL** chapter of this story. I should have it up in a few days.

Thanks again for reading, send me a review and let me know what you think. :)

-Krystal


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** First of all thanks to all of my reviewers you guys are great. I have said this before but I think my readers are the best. I appreciate you all so much. Quick shout out to Diane for sending me the outline that morphed into this story - I hope you love it as much as I do.

Lastly I want to address a guest review I got earlier: Thanks for reviewing, I know that takes some effort. However I don't understand why you had to be so rude. I understand not liking a story, it happens to me to but to specifically take time out of your day to write out a horrible snarky review and say I've lost my "mojo" was uncalled for. I don't personally write for the reviews, I appreciate when I get 1 just as much as I appreciate when I reach 100. Sorry I disappointed you I suppose, but not sorry that I wrote this story, regardless of the review count, I enjoyed working on this story from beginning to end. Next time you wanna review, please log in so we can open up a dialog. Thanks! :)

Thanks ya'll!

Krystal

 **Chapter 6:**

* * *

Lucas exited the attorney's office like a man on a mission. He folded the now crumpled letter from his father and put it in his jacket pocket. The brisk air was chilling him to the bone, he ran his hands through his hair and let out a deep breath. Was he really just going to go burst into the salon she works at and confess his love? He wondered. He headed to the Tree Hill florist and purchased a big bouquet of sunflowers and a purple stuffed monkey for Cordelia. He walked up to the salon store front a few minutes later and scanned the women inside. He opened the glass doors, 'here goes nothing,' she told himself. Lucas breathed in the faint smell of hair products and acetone.

The receptionist with lavender ombre hair smiled in his direction and said, "Do you have an appointment sir or are you a walk in?"

"I'm looking for Brooke Davis," Lucas replies in a soft tone. "Is she available?"

"Do you have an appointment sir, is she expecting you?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "I don't have an appointment, I won't take up much of her time I swear. I just need to see her for a minute."

"Have a seat sir," The girl smiles before leaving her desk and heading to the back of the salon. Here goes nothing.

"Are you Brooke's boyfriend?"

Lucas turns to the sound of the voice and see's a little girl standing with her arms folded. She's tall for her age, which if he had to guess would be about 4 or 5. She has curly towhead blonde hair and the ends are dyed purple. Her eyes are a familiar shade of hazel, she's wearing a black apron and she's covered in colored chalk. "No I'm an old friend of her's from high school, who are you?"

"My name is Cordelia Wren Davis, Brooke is my big sister."

'Wow,' Lucas thought to himself, 'she's all grown up.' "The last time I saw you I could practically hold you in the palm of my hands. My name is Lucas Scott." Lucas extended his hand to the little girl. She smiled, it was a dimpled smile that Lucas would recognize anywhere. It was the same as her sister, "I brought you this monkey, do you like stuffed animals Cordelia?"

She nodded her head, "I have at least fifty stuffed animals at home." Lucas handed her the soft purple monkey that was wearing a pink tutu and a bow on her ear. "Thank you Lucas, purple is my favorite color."

Lucas touched the ends of his shaggy hair, "I can see that."

Cordelia giggled, "Brooke got in so much trouble when I went to school with purple hair." She held the monkey to her chest and stifled the laughter with her other hand. "They were mad until my sissy said it was only temporary color."

"Cor," Brooke called out from the archway that separated the salon stations from the waiting room. "Why don't you go to the back with Dulce, she has your snack ready for you. A cutie, some peanut butter crackers and a vitamin water."

"Okay," Cordelia hugged Lucas, "Thank you for the monkey." She stopped in front of Brooke, "Look at my new monkey isn't she pretty, I think I'm going to call her Violet."

"That's perfect sweetheart," Brooke rubbed her head, "Get going kiddo." Lucas and Brooke watched Cordelia skip towards the back. She turned her attention back to Lucas, "What are you doing here Luke?"

Lucas handed her the sunflowers and stared at her. She looked different from the last time he had seen her five years ago, her hair was chin length with a side swept fringe and streaked with three shades of red. She still fancied the deep red lip color and her eye makeup was minimal. "Dan died."

Brooke smelled the flowers, "I know, I met with his estate attorney Mr. Griffin last week. So you just decided to stop in and say hello after five years?"

"Do you know why he named you in his will?" Lucas asked.

"Not a clue," Brooke replied instantly, "Stranger things have happened. I'm sorry for your loss," Brooke looks down at his delicate silver watch and Lucas recognized it instantly - it was her mother's, "I have a client coming in about ten minutes. It was nice to see you Luke, thanks for the flowers. Sunflowers are my…"

"Favorite." Lucas finished. "I remembered. I'm going to be in town for a few days, would you like to have dinner with me."

Brooke quickly shook her head, "I don't think so Luke, I'm really busy with the salon. I have Cordelia, it's hard to find a sitter on short notice."

'The Davis brush off,' Lucas told himself, 'I knew this all too well, she would give you a myriad number of reasons why something wouldn't work when a simple no would do,' "He wrote me a letter," Lucas blurts out. "I know why you broke up with me five years ago."

"Because you proposed to me less than a month after my mother died?" Brooke said, a gruffness to her voice.

"I know about the money pretty girl." Lucas stammered, "The letter cleared it all up for me and I just wanted you to know that I love you and I'm sorry."

Brooke narrowed her eyes at him. "You love me and you're sorry huh?" Brooke walked back to her station and opened the top drawer, retrieving a worn envelope. "Here, I never cashed it. Dan knew that, that's why he came in here week in and week out for a shave and a haircut. I didn't need his blood money."

Lucas was gobsmacked and he didn't know what to say, the jingle of the door startled him and he finally spoke, "the letter said he gave you a check and you broke up with me."

"That is technically accurate. Charlotte can you take Mrs. Critchlow to the shampoo station," Brooke smiled at her client, "I'll be right with you." Brooke headed to the door, "Come on I can't do this in here."

Lucas followed her outside, "I am so confused."

"For such a smart guy you really are stupid." Brooke hissed, "I never cashed his check because I knew if I was going to be an effective role model for Cor I needed to show her what a bad-ass bitch looked like, bad-ass bitches don't take money from people like Dan Scott." Brooke looked towards the sky, "Sorry."

"So why did you stop taking my calls then?" Lucas wondered as they headed to the alley behind the salon.

"I couldn't let you fix me Luke, I had to fix myself." Brooke leaned against the brick wall, "Now I would be a liar if I said the road I traveled was an easy one, but I did it. Some weeks were hard, but I did it without Richard Davis's money and I did it without Dan Scott's money."

"That's amazing," Lucas said in awe. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Brooke smiled.

"I am still desperately in love with you." Lucas said in a hushed tone, even though there was no one around them, "I know I screwed up things years ago but I would love another chance. I would love to take you to dinner and if we elope afterwards I won't complain."

Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed, "Lucas Eugene Scott."

"Is that a yes?" Lucas put his arms against the brick wall on either side of her body, "Come on pretty girl what have you got to lose?"

"Alright, one date." Brooke said, "But enough with the love business, we need to get reacquainted. Keep talking marriage and you'll be having dinner alone."

Lucas pulled her into him and hugged her before she could protest, "Thank you pretty girl, you won't be disappointed." When they pulled apart Lucas decided it was now or never and he kissed her. Lucas thought it was a good sign than she hadn't pulled away and slapped him.

Brooke broke the kiss first and rubbed her lips, "I better not be Luke, you've had five years to redeem yourself," Brooke giggled, "It's a good idea to put your best foot forward." She started walking back towards the salon, "I have to get back. The purple monkey was a nice touch by the way, how did you come up with that?"

"I figured if Cordelia is anything like her sister a plan brown stuffed bear wouldn't do."

Brooke nodded, "Us Davis women, we like to march to the beat of our own drum. Pick me up at seven broody?"

"It's a date pretty girl." Lucas wasn't sure if a reconciliation was in their future, all he knew was for the first time in years he felt like he was free and he was going on a date with Brooke Davis... The only woman to ever occupy his heart.

 ***~* The End *~***

* * *

So there you have it... This story was a lot of fun and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :-)

Until next time my lovelies!

Thank you all again!

Krystal


End file.
